Christmas
by LoverOfAnime1
Summary: Its Christmas time and Ash and his Pokemon creates a fun party


A Christmas Day

Summary: Its Christmas Day in Pallet Town as Ash and his Pokemon were celebrating. But things aren't doing so well for Pikachu and the other Pokemon, because they don't have a present for Ash. Can they find one before Christmas is over?

It's Christmas Day in Pallet Town as crisp snow surrounds the small town. The children and their Pokemon play outside as they threw snowballs, made snowmen, and build snow forts. The adults enjoy their made hot chocolate as they reminisce the whole year and what they expect for the next.

But in a small house close to Professor Oak's lab lives a friend with a heart of gold who is sleeping.

Sunlight comes through his window as Ash stirs in his sleep. He was fast asleep from celebrating Christmas Eve with his friends and Pokemon last night.

Pikachu, his best friend was sleeping next to him when he opened his eyes and yawns. Ash followed suit as they stretched. Ash turned to his best friend as he gave the mouse Pokemon a pat on the head and said, "Morning, buddy." Ash earned as 'Cha; from Pikachu as they got out of bed and began grooming themselves to start the day.

Delia, his mother was making breakfast as Ash said, "Morning Mom!" Delia placed pancakes on their plates as she turned to her son and said, "Morning, sweetheart." Ash helped his mom pour orange juice on the glass cups and then made Pikachu's breakfast.

They sat at the table as breakfast started. Ash and Delia ate as Pikachu munched on his food. Delia said, "Honey, I am not going to be here for the rest of the day." Ash stopped at mid-sip as he asked, "How come?" Delia said, "I have a friend coming to move in the empty house down the road. And I have to help. Why don't you make a party for you and your Pokemon?" Ash's eyes brightened as he said, "Great Idea, mom!" He turned to Pikachu, "What do you say, buddy? Want to make a party with the others?" Pikachu's ears perked as he agreed with a 'Pika, Pikapi!' Delia went to get ready as she put on her coat, boots, mittens, and hat as she grabbed her purse. Ash gave her a card as he kissed his mom and said, "Merry Christmas, mom." Delia smiled as she replied, "Thank you, honey."

Delia left as Ash said, "Come on, why don't you go see the other Pokemon, while I get the cake from the bakers for the party? I'll see you guys at the lab at five o' clock. Ok?" Pikachu nodded as he made his way to the lab. Ash closed the door as he said, "Yes, alone at last!" He ran to his room as he pulled out a big box from the closet as he said, "These are perfect." Inside the box was special assortment of accessories for all his Pokemon. But he pulled out a small box as he opened to see a small pendant as he thought, "I hope he loves it." He placed the gifts inside the box as he put on his jacket and hat as he left the house to the bakery to buy the cake.

Meanwhile Pikachu made it to the lab to visit his friends as he told them about the party Ash is planning as they cheered when a thought went to Snivy as she said, 'Snivy sni Snivy snivy?' (Hate to be the party pooper, but don't you need a gift for him? He is our trainer.) All was silent, when they were in a state of shock, Bulbasaur said, 'Bulba bulba saur! (She's right!) Oshawatt said, 'Osha osha watt? (How could we forget!) Hawlucha said, 'Haw Lucha Hawlucha! (We forgot to get Ash a gift!) Torkal began crying as he said, 'Torkal Tor Torkal! (Ash will be so sad when he finds out we forgot to make a gift!) They all imagined Ash being bummed out by his Pokemon for not getting him a gift.

Pikachu said, 'Pika! Pika chu chu pika Pikapi!' (Guys! We still have time to get Ash a gift!) Bayleef said, 'Bay Bay! (Pikachu is right! We just need to think!) Every Pokemon began thinking as they looked around as they were struck with an idea.

They saw Professor Oak had materials for a quilt as they thought, 'A quilt!' Quiliva said, 'Qui qui liva! (Yeah, a special quilt made by all his friends!) Pikachu said, 'Pika chu Pi! (Great! Operation Quilt is a-go!) All the Pokemon cheered as they got ready. Leavanny, Bayleef, Hawlucha, and Talonflame made the quilt as the rest of them decorated their room with Christmas things.

They saw the finished quilt that had their pictures stitched on the blue fabric as many left to find berries and fruits for the party.

It was after five as Ash came in with the box and cake and saw the room. It was decorated as the Pokemon presented him with the quilt as Ash smiled at his friends and said, "Thanks, everyone. And i got you guys something too."

He presented them the box and Pikachu with his pendant. Both friends shared a smile as the party began.

Delia later came home to find Ash at the lab with his Pokemon asleep as she smiled and shut the light

Merry Christmas!


End file.
